<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Earth, Sea and Fire by TheGamingMonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640784">The Earth, Sea and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey'>TheGamingMonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Junction, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Snippets, came up with a ship name, oops i did it again, they deserve happiness, yall thought I was done with my otp huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth builds the foundation, constantly shifting and unpredictable, but still ever so beautiful and in need of love. The Sea brushes against them, gracing them with cool waves and a soothing tempo to match the breathtaking view. The Fire enlightens them with alluring colors, a feeling of comfort and everlasting fury that shall never dim down.</p><p>Together, they make a charming bond and connection.<br/>--<br/>TLDR: Who am I kidding? It's a MayZukEve snippet/one-shot collection, I love them y'all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her Muses (E rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy oh boy! I've been planning to do something like this! Y'all don't understand my absolute LOVE for this pairing, my most favorite in the series. I may be the only MayZukEve content maker out there, but I'll do my job the best I can &gt;:3! I'll save my rambles for the end notes, but I hope you love these goobers as much as I do!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh hey Ellie, how’s your day be- … Why are you covered in paint?”</p><p>Letting go from the pipe ladder, Zuke's question faltered into the new one on his tongue as he watched the small alligator patter past him. Ellie was happily covered in paint splotches without a care in the world; a complete, colorful mess. His question is left unanswered by the gator as she turned the corner into the living quarters of their sewer home. Not that he needed her to answer, he could take a wild guess on what happened already. With a sigh, he followed Ellie and her paint footprints, which unfortunately he’s going to have to clean later on. Having an idea on where to go, the path led to their storage room. On their way there, he could see various canvases leaned up against the wall leading to their spare area.</p><p>Once Ellie went into the room, Zuke peeked in himself with a small grin growing on his face, “So do you both want to explain why Ellie is a mess or am I interrupting?”</p><p>The two ladies in question turned towards his voice, surprised looks on their faces. Eve was sitting on a stool with a canvas in front of her, a paintbrush in one hand and a palette in the other. Her hair pulled up in a towering hairbun and a color stained apron tied around her body. Posing in front of the artist, Mayday laid on her side in a dramatic position; very much ‘Draw me like one of your French girls’. She was wearing her typical outfit, if not a paint splatter or two added onto it. There’s definitely more than two though.</p><p>Mayday waved excitedly at him, “Hiii Zuke!”</p><p>“Hello Zuke,” Eve smiled before turning back to Mayday, “Try not to move too much, darling.”</p><p>“Sorry sorry!”</p><p>Zuke strolled over behind Eve and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her shoulder as he observed her painting. “How long have you two been doing this? It’s coming along great by the way.” He asked, attempting to hold back a snort at Mayday’s attempt to seriously pose. The art itself was about quarterly done, indicating they had started on this not too long ago. While the referencing was realism enough, the aesthetic and style of the painting completely spoke “Eve”.</p><p>Pursing her lips in thought, Eve continues with her work, “To be completely honest, I’ve lost track of time. I think we have gone through six pieces?”</p><p>“Ten actually.” Zuke corrected, having counted the canvases outside the room.</p><p>“Hmm more than expected… I couldn’t help it, Mayday is a lovely muse after all. Ellie as well, though that got messier than planned.”</p><p>Mayday blushed at the compliment, while Ellie wagged her tail happily. Though May still didn’t really understand anything about art in general, that never stopped her from feeling good about herself when Eve complimented her, so she went with it.</p><p>“Well that explains her mess and the trails that I’ll have to clean up…” Zuke sighed at the thought of Ellie walking who knows where and leaving a paint path throughout the place.</p><p>Eve gave him an apologetic smile, "Is it really a mess? Or a new floor pattern to add to you two's… interesting taste of décor. You must think outside the box at times like these, Zuke."</p><p>Zuke raised an eyebrow at that, "It's a mess."</p><p>"Disappointing, though fair enough."</p><p>Mayday can’t help but giggle at their conversation, her attention focused on them to ignore her numbing arm. Eve was right, they have been at it for a long time now. There was so much art of her, she lost count! So many of her.. And none of Zuke.</p><p>“Zuke, join in on this one! Bet you can pull off a killer pose!” Mayday exclaimed with starry eyes, wanting to share the spotlight with her partner.</p><p>Sounded like a fun idea, but Zuke wasn’t too sure, “I don’t think I can barge in the middle of a painting, May.”</p><p>“Aww really?”</p><p>“Come on, think about the art process…”</p><p>Eve squinted her eyes at the canvas, tilting her head in different angles during the bandmates’ chatter. It was coming together quite nicely, however since Mayday pointed it out, the piece is missing something. A space waiting to be filled by a certain someone.</p><p>“Actually, it’d be perfect if you joined Mayday. I’m not too far along that I couldn’t add you, besides the chance of painting you is too great to pass up.” Finishing with a wink, Eve encouraged the drummer to have fun with them.</p><p>Mayday rejoiced, “Ha! See?”</p><p>Now he doesn’t really have any reasons to object, huh? Zuke chuckled and rubbed his neck, a light blush sprinkled across his face, “Alright alright, can’t say no to that reasoning.”</p><p>Squeezing Eve’s waist in one last hug, Zuke heads over to the small platform Mayday was on and stood behind her. He kneeled down onto one knee, bending the other one up and resting his arms against it.</p><p>“This looks good?”</p><p>Eve clapped her hands together with a sweet smile, unknowingly getting a bit of paint on her face from the brush. “Perfect! Now just stay still you two, shouldn’t be any longer than the last.”</p><p>“Uh, how long was the last?” Zuke muttered, a bit concerned.</p><p>Mayday blinked, “I have no idea.”</p><p>They were there for another two hours. Just an artist and her muses... And gator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus we begin! This will probably be a collection will have quite the amount of chapters, but I'm open to request or suggestions for snippet ideas! Most of these will be E-T rated, I'm not too sure on M (maybe as long as it isn't too risky? You know?) I'll be sure to rate them accordingly as I can.</p><p>Next chapter shouldn't be too long, though school can interfere. I hope you all enjoyed, leave some love and comments if you shall! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Their Artwork (E rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well honestly didn't expect so much people to be on the Dream Junction train like me after my last one-shot but glad to have y'all on board! Yet another chapter with our lovable goobers and I really hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This got way out of hand." Zuke deadpanned, looking over at Mayday sitting crisscrossed across from him. She was covered in paint from head to toe and Zuke honestly couldn't fathom how she did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitarist in question was staring at a, surprisingly, less messy painting in front of her. She has been for a moment, pausing her frantic painting in contrast to Zuke's tamer strokes. Practically burning holes down at the art as if it was failing to communicate with her, the butt of her brush was pressed against her lips whilst her other hand rested on her chin. Zuke has never seen her this focused since their battles with NSR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missing from this creative session was their girlfriend, Eve, who had to leave on a trip for both NSR and gallery promotion purposes. It’s been a week now and they were both wanting to see her again as soon as possible. Mayday had come up with the idea that the two should make some art like Eve does to fill the empty feeling and perhaps gift to her as well; Zuke couldn’t say no to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment he made managed to reach Mayday’s ears after a minute of silence as she quickly glanced up at Zuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We’re doing great in my eyes!” She rebutted, pointing her paintbrush at Zuke while accidentally getting more paint on herself and the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Internally sighing at the growing clutter of colors, Zuke shakes his head, “Great at painting? Yes. Keeping your promise on not making another mess? Not really.” At this point, he should be used to it. Dating his chaotic band member and an innovative artist was bound to lead to frequent cleaning; at least it’s a good stress reliever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that… Yeah, my bad.” Mayday laughed, noticing how much more colorful her little area has become. While she did feel bad and already swore to help Zuke clean, the rocker can’t help but find it worthwhile. A mess means she’s been working hard, clearly paying off with the piece in front of her. “But look at how cool this is coming out! I’m actually pretty proud of it!” She exclaimed, holding up the giant paper for her fellow drummer to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… Actually surprisingly good for someone who claims they have no clue on anything about art. Though still incredibly wet and dripping with paint, the overall result made Zuke’s eyes widen in shock. The painting consisted of many colors of the warmer variety, red and yellow swirling together to make vibrant mixtures of orange. Strokes of purple trailed along the swirls made for a popping effect that blended together so uniquely. Flowing together, the colors made shapes of flames and within those flames, it came together to make a giant flame heart in the center of the piece. Beautiful, it was absolutely beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-May… That looks amazing! How did you even…” At a loss for words, Zuke could only stumble to find the right ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayday giggled at his reaction, turning the piece around to get a better look at it herself. “I really don’t know either! Just kinda remembered the things Eve says about art and this came out! I used my feelings and everything. As much as art is a skill, it’s more feeling than anything; or at least, that’s what she said. I think…” Eve says a lot of things that Mayday still can’t make sense of, even just a little bit. Mostly because she finds herself gazing off all googly eyed at the artist rather than listening half the time, but that’s besides the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you oughta give yourself more credit where credit’s due then. You’re a lot better at art than you let yourself on, May.” Zuke smirked reassuringly, looking back down at his own painting. He didn’t know how he felt about it. Time has passed since he’s painted like this; back in his college days to be exact. Doing art often with Eve back then, he had gained quite the art hand and even made his own miniature works. Now, all Zuke sees is a rusty technique being dug up from the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about yours? Is it finished? Come on, you gotta show me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shook out his thoughts, Zuke glanced up at Mayday and chuckled, “Okay okay, I don’t know if it’s that good but…” He carefully picked up his art, turning it in Mayday’s direction. The artwork was simplistic, containing two figures in the work. One with a radiant smile, colors of the same warmth in Mayday’s work but more solidly put together, and a familiar purple guitar shape. The other very much taller, split between pink and white with various strokes of decorative paint spread across the figure for an alluring effect. Combined with a pink-to-red background, the art turned out to be more of a portrait; not that it was any less amazing to Mayday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayday’s eyes practically shimmered, “Woooah Zuke! I didn’t know you could paint that well! Isn’t this… Me and Eve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess it’s time for an explanation. Rubbing the back of his neck, Zuke shrugged, “Yeah uh, I didn’t really know what to make so kinda just ended up painting..” His face warmed up, “My two most favorite people around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response Zuke got was a silent stare, one that made him comtemplate if what he did had been incredibly too cheesy. It wasn’t until May’s cute laughter rang in his ears and Zuke was met with a quick kiss on the nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too sweet, you know that Zuke?” Her smile grew as she watched Zuke’s face heat up even more, the drummer covering his lower face with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’not anything too special, I did a lot better back in college…” He mumbled beneath his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her non-stop giggles, Mayday leaned back over and continued to pepper his face with cheek kisses, “Don’t be so modest, I really like it! And I’m definitely sure Eve will love it too! You know how she gets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he does, which doesn’t help calm down his burning face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d call this art session an overall success!” Mayday chimed, looking at both their great works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cocking an eyebrow, Zuke put his hand down and replaced it with a small smile, “Now hold on, we still have to put these papers up to dry, not to mention clean up ‘our’ giant mess.” He intentionally made air quotes around the “our” part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitarist groaned at the realization, “Uuuugh, the clean up part. That’s no fun..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I know..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuke picked up their two papers and got up from his spot, planting a kiss on May’s head on his way up. “You really think she’s going to like them both?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayday’s smile was brighter than ever, “She’s going to freak about them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeez this ended up being longer than I thought it was gonna be-</p><p>Anyways, leave a idea or request if you would like to see one! Leave some love as well, kudos and comments always keeps me going (and makes my day lol)! Now I shall see you all later for the next</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thus we begin! This will probably be a collection will have quite the amount of chapters, but I'm open to request or suggestions for snippet ideas! Most of these will be E-T rated, I'm not too sure on M (maybe as long as it isn't too risky? You know?) I'll be sure to rate them accordingly as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>